


Shatterdome Bar And Grill

by casstayinmyass



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Newt, Bottom Newton Geiszler, Canon Disabled Character, Closet Sex, Exhibitionism, Horny Hermann, M/M, Pentecost Is Done With Their Shit, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Top Hermann, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a wet dream, Hermann gets hot and bothered. </p>
<p>The next day, things get heated at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Newt tossed in his sheets, head lolling to the side as the vivid images flew at him in his mind. Hermann was there, looking so hot, and god, it was doing something to him...

"Hermann.... Herms... oh, god," Newt murmured, and Hermann roused, groaning.

"What is it....? Newton?" Hermann inquired, opening his eyes slightly when his partner didn't answer. It appeared Newt was sleeping...

"Hmph," Hermann muttered, rolling back over... when suddenly, he heard Newt moan, a high, whiny noise that sent shivers down Hermann's spine and blood right to his cock.

"Newton, are you conscious?" he hissed, but Newt only mumbled something incoherent. The taller man's eyes widened as Newt flipped over and began to hump the pillow, dragging himself against it and moaning some more.

Looking over at the time, Hermann saw that it was 2:13. He grumbled. They had work tomorrow.... but this was too enticing.

"Herm... babe... fuck, so good..." Newt mumbled, thrusting again, and Hermann winced, feeling his cock throb; he had to palm himself to provide some relief.

 _Oh... should he wake Newt up?_ It wasn't the best thing to do when someone was dreaming so vividly... but Newt looked like he wanted it bad, and he would wake the neighbors if he continued like this.

"Newton," Hermann whispered softly in his ear, "Newton, darling..."

"Mmm yeah, talk dirty to me, big boy," Newt moaned, and Hermann blushed, pursing his lips.

"Newton, wake up at once!"

Newt's eyes flew open, and he blinked blearily at Hermann. "Whoa... you're not... huh?"

"I don't know what situation you had me in, or what I could possibly have been doing to you, but knowing you, it was filth," Hermann said.

"Uh, yeah..." Newt rubbed the back of his neck, "You were, uh... kind of my professor, fucking me while I was wearing a schoolgirl outfit, skirt and everything..."

This time, it was Hermann's turn to moan, and Newt bit his lip.

"You wanna?"

"Heavens, yes."

The two quickly removed their shirts, Hermann's loose white tank and Newt's Back to the Future shirt. Newt took off his pants, and tossed Hermann back the lube from the bedside table. Hearing the pop of the cap made Newt squirm against Hermann, and they slotted into their positions for a quick go. On occasion, they would try a fun, crazy position or two, but their decided favorite was missionary, because Newt liked to stare into Hermann's eyes and it was more comfortable for Hermann's leg.

"Alright?" Hermann breathed gently, and Newt nodded, giving a needy little huff as Hermann began to scissor him open.

"Gimme another one, babe," Newt whispered, grimacing, and Hermann added another finger, delving deeper as he realized both were in no position to take their time with this.

"Shit, get your dick in before I come on your fingers!" Newt urged, and Hermann frowned, smacking Newt's hand away from his erection.

"That's for me," he murmured, and began to stroke Newt to completion as he coated his own cock, wasting no time in burying himself in his partner. Newt inhaled, clenching around Hermann, and Hermann cursed under his breath. Skipping the manners of tender lovemaking, Hermann went straight to fucking Newt hard; he knew Newt loved it rough.

"Yeah... yeah, god, yeah..." Newt encouraged, and Hermann clenched his jaw.

"I'm afraid I'm close..."

"Fuck, me too, babe... keep... doin' that... agh..."

Hermann's mouth fell open, working Newt faster with every slap of their skin connecting, and Newt's fists clenched.  
"Hermann, gonna come!"

"Oh... oh, darling, so tight for me..."

With simultaneous groans, the two came at virtually the same time, riding out each other's climaxes until they were spent.

"Jesus," Newt mumbled, rolling over to his side.

"That was lovely," Hermann sighed contentedly, chest heaving as he pressed a kiss to Newt's temple.

"Yeah... love ya," Newt breathed, "Thanks for being a good... husband..."

Hermann watched his partner drift off with a smile.

"Peaceful dreams, Newton."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mornin', Herms," Newt said, tossing his bag over the counter and hopping over. Newt's husband gave the shorter man a disapproving glance as he turned away from the cash.

"I feel the need, yet again, Newton, to remind you that we opened an hour ago. It would be a nice idea if the ever-hospitable host of this restaurant could show up on time once in a while- Mako has kindly been covering for you, and I have been swamped with customers."

"Aw, you've got things completely under control here, babe," Newt cooed, standing on his toes and pressing a quick kiss to Hermann's temple. Newt knew public displays of affection always flustered his husband, which was a perfect distraction for his repeated tardiness.

"Yes... well..." Hermann mustered, trying to stave a smile away, "Learn how to set an alarm."

"Well maybe I'd be able to roll my poor broken body out of bed if you hadn't screwed me so hard last night that I could barely walk this morning," Newt mentioned, and Hermann went beet red, head swivelling to make sure no customers heard.

"Newton Geiszler, you insufferable rascal!"

"Just sayin'."

Hermann's lips formed a tight line, and he leaned in. "Perhaps if you hadn't have looked so... delectable last night while you unconsciously begged for me, I wouldn't have felt the need to."

"Not my fault you looked so good in my dream," Newt breathed, tucking his hands into Hermann's back pockets and drawing him closer. Their lips were inches apart when one of them finally came to their senses.

"Alright," Hermann muttered, removing Newt's hands from his pockets, "Enough of this nonsense , we have work to do."

"Says who?" Newt smirked.

"Says Pentecost," their boss retorted, folding his arms as he approached. Hermann stood up straighter, holding his hand to his forehead in salute. Newt frowned at him, yanking his arm down.

"Back to work, gentlemen," Pentecost muttered, not without a fond smile, and walked off.

"So what was it this time?" Tendo Choi, the bartender, asked, leaning on the counter with a smirk, "Giant monster stepped on your car so you couldn't get here on time, or domestic stuff I really don't want to know?"

"The latter," Hermann mumbled, and Newt spoke up.

"That monster thing really happened, you know!"

"Yes, hallucinatory narcotics do not bode well with him," Hermann supplied, and Newt scowled.

"I didn't know what those pills even were, okay?" 

Tendo chuckled. "Well, you're in for it today. We're busy as all hell."

"Awesome," Newt smiled, "Time to please the crowd." Hopping off to his post by the door to entertain and seat people, Newt left Hermann at the cash, and Tendo went back to his post polishing glasses behind the bar as Beckett and Mako waited on tables.   
Soon, 12:00 rolled around, and it was time for everyone's lunch break.

"You wouldn't believe the guy I had at table 17," Beckett muttered, taking a bite of his sandwich, "Real jerk, and I must have refilled his beer about ten times."

"Ohh, short guy, red cap, on the larger side?" Tendo asked, biting a carrot.

"Yeah."

"He didn't stop at ten, apparently. He was my best tipper today."

"Where are Hermann and Newton?"

Pentecost asked suddenly, poking his head in the back, "I need their help with something." 

"Oh, they're just restocking the supplies," Tendo nodded, and everyone kind of smiled. That had been a code to hide their fellow employees' lunchtime recreation from Pentecost for as long as they could remember. Their boss was sharp, but not sharp enough to figure that one out yet, thankfully.

Pentecost nodded slowly, frowning, and raised his eyebrows at Mako's choice of pink highlights for the day.

"Lovely hair today, Mako."

Mako smiled with a little bow, and their boss ducked back out.

Back in the employee closet where Hermann and Newt had gathered, they were using their time wisely. Hidden behind the stacks of hanging uniforms, Newt made quick work of Hermann's belt, reaching into his pants and jerking him until he was hard. Hermann moaned softly, rocking his hips into Newt's touch. Hermann had a slight exhibitionist kink, and it turned him on beyond belief to get it on in a semi-public place like this. When the restaurant wasn't busy, they liked coming here on their breaks to have some fun with that.

"Newton, Newton," Hermann whispered, eyes fluttering shut, "You have a talent..."

"I know," Newt grinned, rubbing Hermann faster, until the taller man stopped him.

"This will be over too quickly. I want to, um... eh..."

"Herms, remember our discussion about talking about what we like?" Newt asked sternly. Hermann rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes... I'd like to... er...  f-finish on my uniform."

"Ohh, you naughty boy," Newt mumbled, simulating Hermann's posh accent, and Hermann smiled a little as Newt removed Hermann's cock from its confines.

Hermann's hands administered gentle probes to Newt's crotch, where a bulge had formed since they began. 

"Oh, kiss me," Hermann whispered, and Newt smashed their lips together, swallowing Hermann's moans. After a second, Hermann kissed down Newt's neck and sucked a deep bruise there, making Newt whine for it.

"Dude, if we weren't currently in a tiny closet at work, I would ride you so fucking hard right now," Newt whispered, and Hermann flushed pink.

"I would happily consent to that," he murmured, running his hands through Newt's hair.

With one stroke over Hermann's slit, he cried out softly, and spilled all over his pant leg as he thrust up into Newt's grip. Watching Hermann orgasm always fuelled Newt's own, so he came seconds later as well.

After cleaning up the mess, Hermann righted himself and made sure Newt's tie was on straight.

"Hm," he nodded in satisfaction, and the pair opened the door to get back to work....  
...Where Pentecost stood, tapping his foot with an eyebrow raised.

"If you are finished stocking the supplies, I have a task for you at the front," he deadpanned, and Newt coughed.

"Sir, so glad we caught you here! We were actually just looking for a new uniform for Hermann, who clumsily spilled milk on his- oww!" Newt muttered, rubbing his ass where Hermann had pinched him.

"We'll see about a replacement," Pentecost smirked, shaking his head. He lead them through the restaurant, Hermann blushing the entire time. Newt just found the entire thing hilarious.

"The sign has come down a little from yesterday's rainstorm," Stacker told them, "I need you to fix it."

"Sir, I shall use my cane," Hermann nodded, and Newt went behind him to steady him as he reached up.

"Come back in when you're done," Pentecost said, and left them. They both looked up at the misplaced sign.

"A little to the right, Herms..."

"Excuse me, but are we not going to talk about the fact that our boss heard us... _making love_ in the closet?!"

"I don't think he caught on."

"He most certainly did!" Hermann basically shouted, and Newt shrugged.

"It was worth it though, right?"

Hermann deflated as he looked down at his partner, who had a hopeful smile and a nicely developing bruise that was quite evident under his white shirt.

"I suppose," he sighed, and Newt hugged him. As Hermann reciprocated the affection, Newt took this opportunity to vie for more.

"So uh... can we watch Godzilla tonight?"

"Not again."

"But-"

"Not happening."

"Baaabe!"

"Go and help those nice people that just arrived at the door, Newton, before we're truly screwed!"

"Touchey..."

"I will be tonight, darling."

Newt choked as he walked away, placing a menu over his newly interested cock as he beamed at the guests.

"Hi! Welcome to Shatterdome Bar and Grill, your table will be right this way, please, don't touch the specimens..."


End file.
